


Last night

by Enjoysfall11



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Bad end, Columbine, Depressing, Don't Ask, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Eric's POV, Good End, Homophobia in one chapter, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multiple Endings, Neutral End, Not fully accurate, Slurs, Sorta AU I guess??, diner, tcc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoysfall11/pseuds/Enjoysfall11
Summary: Okay so, this is supposed to take place on the last night before Eric and Dylan did the columbine massacre.   It has three different endings.  I don't really know what else to say tbh.  This is also kinda old too, so it might be sorta cringe... (Not meant to offend anyone. I don't condone, this is purely a work of fiction.)
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Neutral End

The day was gloomy and rainy as cliche how that was. As they say, April showers bring May flowers or something. 

I heaved on my black jacket and then left the house in my POS car. I couldn't complain, it was free after all. Despite what people might say, I'm not a spoiled brat. I do my chores, I do my homework, get straight A's, but yet...It wasn't enough. Never enough.

I was an outcast. A nobody. 

Sure, I had girlfriends, but the relationships usually only lasted a few days at best before they realized that, perhaps, I wasn't who they wanted to be with after all. Right...Sure. They were liars, all of them. They never said it to my face, but I knew they talked behind my back.

My life was shit. It was going nowhere. I had no future. I'd be better off...Well, dead.

At least I wasn't alone in this feeling. There was someone else. Someone who was different, who wasn't like the mindless zombies. He understood what it was like to feel like the world was against you. 

Dylan.

________________________________________________________________

We met in middle school. Back then, we were innocent so to speak. The reality that of the cruel world wasn't yet known. We were best friends...At least, I thought so.

However, the true Hell began when we entered high school. Bullying doesn't even give it justice. We were taunted and mocked on a daily bias. Slurs and insults yelled at us, kitchen packets are thrown at us in lunch. Whatever they wanted. 

There was nothing we could do. Yeah, we told the teachers and even the principal, but they did shit about it. Their precious jocks couldn't get punished, after all, it would make their school look bad.

Huh...Yeah. Their school was going to look bad all right.

__________________________________________________________________

I parked my car and got out, making my way towards the restaurant. You see, we wanted to have a fucking night to remember before we...Well, blow our brains out. Might as well, right?

I entered and soon spotted my friend sitting alone at a table meant for two. I approached and sat down. For a minute, neither of us said anything as we just stared at each other in silence. The only sound was the faint jazz music that felt out of place.

Dylan had seen better days. Nobody else, but myself has noticed his drastic weight loss. He used to be much buffer and fit, but now he looked like a skeleton. An empty husk. It wouldn't shock me if he wasn't eating much anymore.

And yet, he finally gives me a small smile. 

I didn't return it. Smiling felt wrong somehow.

The waitress walked up and gave us two menus and asked for our drinks. Dylan, of course, wanted Dr.Pepper and I just had water. I would have preferred something stronger, but they would have carded me and well, I'm not 21. I'll never be 21...Ha. 

" I'll let you two have a minute," The waitress said before walking off. 

Finally, I had enough of the silence, so I spoke as I read the menu. I didn't know what I could stomach. " This used to be my favorite place to eat when I was little."

"You say it like we're already dead," He replied with a sound that resembled a snicker. 

"Might as well be," I remarked casually before taking a sip of my water. " I've been dead for a long time, Dyl. You just didn't know it."

"...Eric..." Dylan started, looking like he was about to cry, but to my relief, he didn't. Instead, he sighed, resting his face onto his hand. " Look, we both know what's gonna happen tomorrow. So...You know...We can be honest with each other, right?"

"I don't see why not," I answered and chuckled slightly. "What? Are you going to tell me you're gay or some shit?"

I expected him to laugh as well at my joke, but to my confusion and surprise, he didn't. Instead, Dylan just sat there with a hurt expression on his face as if I had insulted his mother or something. 

"...Oh..." I muttered, cringing hard in discomfort, rubbing the back of my neck. Shit.

As if in some sort of bad comedy, the waitress returned with her upbeat mood. "Okay, Darlings, what will it be?"

"Uh...Oh. The steak, rare with a baked potato," I answered before giving the menu back. 

"And you, Sweetie?" The waitress asked, grinning down at Dylan. She wasn't too bright.

"...J-Just a salad..." Dylan murmured, his head hung low in clear shame. 

" Er...Okay? I'll go get those started then," The waitress replied, finally realizing something was up, but not wanting to get involved as she quickly dashed off.

Great, we're all alone once more. Let the awkwardness ensue.

"Dyl-" 

"Look, just forget it, okay!?" Dylan snapped, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms in defense. " Forget I said anything! Let's just sit here and enjoy our fucking food."

I reeled back slightly in surprise at the outburst. It was rare to see Dylan so pissed off, but I guess this whole thing was stressful and understandably so. Knowing that you were going to die tomorrow wasn't exactly a mood enhancer...

However, I wasn't just going to let this go. Dylan, my friend, had basically just come out of the closet to me and that meant he clearly trusted me a whole lot. Way more than his own family.

I had to say something. Anything to let him know that I wasn't angry at him or some shit.

" I don't care if you're gay," I began hesitantly, looking away. " I mean, I personally don't agree with the idea of homosexuals, but I-" 

I finally noticed the way Dylan was staring at me. No, he was gawking at me as if I had grown two heads. Then, it looked as if I had just slapped him in the face. Dylan recoiled back, his bottom lip trembling.

"...What?" I asked, bewildered by this reaction. " Did I say something wrong?"

"...N-No," Dylan stammered, his body shivering as he choked loudly and then smiled to me. " T-Thank you for being understanding, E-Eric. "

" No problem," I answered, relieved that he was feeling better after getting all that off his chest. Gay or not, Dylan was still my best friend to the end. " Now, let's make this a night we won't forget, eh?"

" Hmhmm..." Dylan simply nodded, staring down at his glass.


	2. Good End

Great, we're all alone once more. Let the awkwardness ensue.

"Dyl-"

"Look, just forget it, okay!?" Dylan snapped, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms in defense. " Forget I said anything! Let's just sit here and enjoy our fucking food."

I reeled back slightly in surprise at the outburst. It was rare to see Dylan so pissed off, but I guess this whole thing was stressful and understandably so. Knowing that you were going to die tomorrow wasn't exactly a mood enhancer...

However, I wasn't just going to let this go. Dylan, my friend, had basically just come out of the closet to me and that meant he clearly trusted me a whole lot. Way more than his own family.

I had to say something. Anything to let him know that I wasn't angry at him or some shit. 

Wait a minute... Now that I think about it, Dylan and I have spent a lot of time together. Playing DOOM, working in computer class, making stupid little home videos, and eating out just like tonight.

Could...Could it be?

"D-Dylan...Be honest with me," I started, my mouth feeling dry. "Do...Do you like...Love me?"

This seems to set Dylan off. Tears rolled down his face as he body heaved with sobs, he looked so miserable and embarrassed as he hugged himself. I knew this could draw some unwanted attention from the other patrons here, so thinking fast, I jumped from my seat and grabbed Dylan by the arm. 

By now, a few people were glaring in our direction along for disturbing their meal. Yeah, fuck you too. 

Not even putting up a fight, Dylan allowed me to lead him outside into the dark parking lot where we would have more privacy there and fewer bitches staring at us. The night air was chilly by then and the stars shined above our heads in the black sky.

Dylan, still crying leaned himself against the building wall and continued to hold himself, although I think it was mostly because he was cold. He was wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. Idiot. It's April, not July.

"Here," I said with a sigh before I pulled off my jacket and handed it over to him. 

Dylan just looked at it as if it was some sort of alien, but hesitantly, he put it on, although it was a bit too small for him. Oh well. There were more pressing matters to get to.

" Eric...Do you hate me now?" Dylan suddenly asked somberly. 

"No, you dumbass!" I replied as a habit, trying my best not to shiver. " I-I just...I'm so confused."

"About what? How your best friend is a fucking faggot?" Dylan asked, smirking in a self-loathing way. " I bet now you wouldn't mind shooting m-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, smacking my hand across his cheek, enraged. Before he could react, I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him closer to my body. I didn't know what I was doing, I was just acting on pure reflex. Words spilled out my mind like vomit. " Don't you ever say anything like that again! I'll fucking smash your nose in if you do!"

Dylan just stood there staring down at me with those stupid green eyes and his dumb big nose. He could have easily taken me and beat me up, but instead of getting mad, he just started to laugh. Fucking laugh.

" What the hell is so funny?" I questioned, getting more and more angry and damn, my cheeks were burning for some stupid reason too. It was the cold for sure. "S-Stop laughing you douchebag! I'm serious!"

" I-I'm s-sorry!" Dylan apologized but kept fucking laughing as if we were watching South Park. He wiped at his eyes in a fruitless effort as he continued to speak. " It's just s-so f-funny because y-you got so pissed off that I said s-something about you shooting me, b-but w-we're gonna d-do exactly just t-that tomorrow!"

Dylan has lost his fucking mind.

"...Dylan, that isn't funny," I finally stated, releasing his shirt and stepping back as if to recollect myself. But...What he had said was true. We were going to kill ourselves tomorrow. "...This...I...No."

"...No what?" Dylan asked, still giggling softly with that angelic voice. 

" I know this is going to sound fucking crazy and maybe it is, but...I...I don't think we should go through with tomorrow," I declared seriously. 

"...Huh?" Dylan gasped with wide confused eyes. " Y-You can't be serious! Eric, you can't just drop something like this! We planned for months and months and now, you just wanna go and throw all that out the window?!"

"Yeah, I do," I answered confidently, glaring at him. "Sorry to disappoint, Bucko."

"But...I want to die!" Dylan cried out in desperation, falling down to his knees. " I don't want to live anymore Eric! Don't you get it?! I-I wanted to die by your side...I wanted to die with you! Please, please, don't do this to me now!"

"Shut up," I huffed, rolling my eyes at him. " If you really want to die, then go ahead. Go kill yourself. You have plenty of guns to do the job after all. It'll be easy. But, for me? I think I'll keep living for a little while longer."

"...Y-You...Jerk!" Dylan screamed as he jumped up and pointed at me, his face red with anger. " I hate you! Go ahead and leave me behind then! I-I am going to do it! I swear I will! I'll go home right now and blow my head off! T-Then you'll be s-sorry you ever said that to me!"

"Hmph, whatever," I replied calmly before I began to walk off, making my way towards my car to leave. However, as expected, I soon heard footsteps rapidly approaching from behind me. I smirked in victory. " What do you think you're doing? I thought you were gonna kill yourself?"

Dylan just stood there, glaring angrily down at his feet, his fists balled. "I...I just wanted to know what you were going to do before I killed myself, okay?! I-I thought you hated school and didn't want to go anymore, so what's your bright idea now, huh!?"

" Oh, I dunno, maybe leave this shithole town and go somewhere more exciting," I began to explain nonchalantly, leaning against my car door. " Maybe Las Vegas...Who knows? Too bad you'll be dead and can't go though~ Oh well! Bye!"

"Ah-!" Dylan started, looking like a kid being denied candy. All his anger seem to mysteriously vanish when he realized that there might be more to life after all. Finally, he finally gave in to my little trick. "...Um...Eric? Uh...Well...Um...C-Could I maybe...Uh...G-Go with you?"

Unlocking my car and opening the door, I slouched down into the driver seat and started the engine, whistling a little tune as I ignored Dylan purposefully. Noticing this, Dylan began to pout and tear up.

"Please, Eric!" Dylan begged, clasping his hands together. "I'm sorry, okay!? Don't leave me!"

" Hm...Fine, I guess you can go," I replied, rolling my eyes playfully. " Get in, Dummy."

Smiling with great relief, Dylan ran over to the passenger side and jumped in, eagerly fasten his seatbelt. I almost laughed at the irony of all this. It was so cheesy, like some sort of sappy Hallmark movie, but I guess I'm okay with it...

Good End.


	3. Bad End

Great, we're all alone once more. Let the awkwardness ensue. Clearing my throat a little, I stared at him.

"So...You're telling me that you're a fag?" I asked, feeling the back of my neck hairs prickle in discomfort.

" Uh...Um...Ah, what's the use in lying?" Dylan muttered in defeat, slumping down. " Yes, Eric. I'm a fag, as you would call it."

"...Ooookay..." I remarked with a nod, crossing my arms. " Dude, you do realize that those stupid jocks at school already think we're like, gay for each other, right? Which is fucking gross if you ask me, but now? You're like...Making it worse."

" I-I didn't mean to--I just--" Dylan stammered nervously, trying to make up some excuse for his gross behavior. " I-I can't help how I feel and you know that! It's not like I'm flaunting in your face or anything!"

" Yeah, and I thank you for doing that much," I responded with a sigh, trying my best to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I sip my water. " So...Do you like...Uh...You know...Have like, sexual fantasies of me?"

Dylan lurched forward in shock at my question, it seems I caught him off guard and judging by his reaction, that gave me my answer. Uggghhh...I feel sick to my stomach now.

" Really?" I couldn't help, but to ask sharply in anger. " You like, jack off to me?"

"E-Eric, I-I- Plea-"

"Do you know how fucking sick that is?" I interjected, getting more and more frustrated and disturbed by the moment. " Ugh, we showered together in the gym too! I bet you were staring at my dick and stuff when I wasn't looking! And all those sleepovers we had...Argh!"

I couldn't help but shudder in disgust at the idea of another guy getting off to me. Not just any guy, but my best friend! Well, more like my ex-friend now. There's no way I'm still gonna be friends with him after finding out this!

Dylan, of course, looked like he was about to start crying just like a homo would. God, and here I thought he was a man. Big mistake on my part. Great, the last night of my life was ruined and all thanks to this faggot.

" E-Eric...Please...I-I love you!" Dylan sobbed out, holding his hands to his chest. 

" Oh, of course, you do!" I remarked sarcastically, waving my hand around. " And let me guess, you thought that before we killed each other, we would like, kiss or some shit, huh? Is that what you were thinking you fucking freak?"

At this point, I couldn't stop the bitter words from leaving my mouth as I sat up in my seat and glared down at sad, pathetic excuse for a man. Dylan didn't offer any fight, he just sat there and continued to cry quietly to himself like a woman. I can't believe I used to be friends with this guy...

" Klebold," I began, purposefully using his surname. " I don't wish to be friends with you anymore. And the plan? You can fucking forget. I'll just do it myself, I don't need any sorry little faggot helping me out and secretly wishing he could suck me off while doing so." 

To empathize my point, I grabbed my water and proceeded to dump it over onto his head before throwing the empty glass against him. The moron didn't even flinch or react as if he didn't have any will left to move his body. How weak. 

"For all I care, you can go fuck off and die somewhere," I concluded evenly before leaving the table and heading out the door. I knew people were staring at me in horror and shock, but I could give a rat's ass what they thought. 

My only friend in my world had betrayed me and now, I had nobody left. I was all alone now and this would make my plan even more difficult than before. Fucking Klebold had to go and fuck up everything. 

That's okay. I didn't need him. I didn't need anyone...

______________________________________________________________________

I stalk through the school, hearing glass crunching under my boots. I think I did a pretty decent job, but deep down, I knew it would have gone a lot smoother and better if I had a partner, but nope! So, it was all up to me.

"Fucking idiot..." I muttered to myself glumly, blaming him for this. 

Well...Looks like this is it. Cops were outside and I was running low on ammo. I only had two or three bullets left I think and I wasn't gonna waste them if not needed. With a sigh, I entered the library and shut the door. I knew there were survivors left, but I paid them no mind as I headed near the bookcases.

Welp, here we go...

I crouched down onto my knees and positioned my shotgun upwards, the barrel aimed towards my face. For what seemed like forever, I sat there, my hands trembling with fear as I tried to pump myself up to do this. Just do it...It will be over with quick.

Squeezing my eyes shut and counting back down to one, I placed the barrel inside my mouth and finally, jerked the trigger down. 

Click

The sound of defying through the library as I snapped my eyes open in horror. No...No! Again and again, I squeeze the trigger as if expecting shells to magically appear in the chamber, but nothing happened. 

"Fuck...Fuck!" I yelled in frustration as I threw the shotgun across the room in a rage as if it was its fault. " Shit! I could have sworn I kept count...I...I..."

I crumbled down onto the floor in a sobbing mess, holding my head with my hands as I broke down like a bitch. In the background, I could hear the door to the library burst open and the stampede of footsteps approaching fast.


End file.
